


The Bestest Gift

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [8]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: also the summary is shit sdkjfhkjh, but oh well i guess, im sorry youll just have to read the story, kjsdfkh god i think thats my favorite tag of mine, no beta we die like actor mark, sdlkjfhgklj this is like two ideas in one, to find out what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: It's Y/N's lucky day! Yan has decided that they are going to be her senpai for the month! (I might have to change this summary later, it's pretty bad and vaguer than I would like it to be gfjgdfghf)
Relationships: Yandereplier & Reader, Yandereplier & Y/N, Yandereplier & You
Series: Ego Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Bestest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> OK the summary was really bad kjdsfhkhf, I'm sorry about that. Enjoy, I guess.

Y/N can not catch a break in this damn Manor. The final straw was when… well, you’ll see.

Y/N woke up one Sunday morning to frantic knocking on their bedroom door. They figured it was Eric Derekson or Bingiplier, scared out of their minds about Diva again, and said “You can come in!” as they jumped out of bed.

The person outside of the door did not enter the room, but stopped knocking abruptly. From the “thump!” outside, Y/N assumed the person dropped something by the door and scurried away. That was… odd.

Y/N hoped it wasn’t anything fragile as they got ready for the day. They finished up and opened the door.

There sat a small, prettily wrapped gift box. The wrapping paper was a deep red, and there was a gold bow on top. Y/N picked it up and saw a small tag, which read, “To my senpai!!!!!! From your secret admirer.” It was surrounded by several dozen hand drawn hearts.

...Oh no.

Y/N groaned and facepalmed. They were expecting this to happen eventually, but not so soon. Y/N took the box back into their room and opened it on their bed.

The box contained a small, silver necklace. It was fairly simple, just a chain with a black gemstone on the end, but Y/N thought it looked rather pretty. They decided to humor their ‘secret’ admirer and wear it today.

Y/N ventured to the kitchen, where they found Eric, Host, Yancy, and…

Of course. Yandereplier.

Eric looked like he was just finishing up a stack of pancakes, but unbeknownst to him, Yan had eaten pretty much the entire plate he made. Y/N made their presence known by telling him such. “Uh, Eric, you might want to turn the stove back on. I don’t see too many pancakes on that plate.”

There was one pancake left on the serving plate by the time Eric turned around and saw Yan shoving at least three into her mouth. He glared at them as he turned the stove back on and fished the pancake pan out of the sink, rinsing it off.

“Wha’? I wa’ hu’g’y!!”

“The Host requests that Yandereplier finish her food before they speak.”

Yan swallowed the pancakes immediately, and it was a wonder they didn’t choke. “I said, ‘What? I was hungry!!’ ”

Y/N rolled their eyes. “We heard what you said, goof. We’re used to your food-eating 'accent.' ”

Yan blushed and looked down, which was definitely not like her. Great. So Y/N’s guess was correct.

You see, Yandereplier tends to go stir crazy without anyone to obsess over. So she chooses to obsess over one of their siblings every month. It was only a matter of time after Y/N Arrived that she would choose them.

Yancy had picked up on Yan’s strange behavior. “Ay, wha’s goin’ on, pipsqueak? Ya feelin’ aight? Ya turned into a tomata.”

Host had ‘seen’ Yan acting strange, too, but Y/N could tell he knew what was up. Host ‘looked’ from Y/N to Yan a few times before raising an eyebrow, and at Y/N’s eyeroll and nod, he said, “The Host will leave Yancy and Eric Derekson to figure out what is happening, as he exits the kitchen and travels toward his office.”

Y/N gave Host a pleading look, and the bastard saw it but chose not to acknowledge it as he smirked and left the room.

“Wh-What was th-that… that a-all ab-bout?” Eric was flipping pancakes, this time putting them on a plate out of Yan’s reach. They were still trying though, as she had stopped blushing and was attempting to get more pancakes without moving from their position on the kitchen counter. As she was reaching over Eric, they stopped and stared at Y/N’s neck.

Yan immediately backed up and blushed again. “That’s… uh, that’s a really pretty necklace, Y/N...”

Y/N chose to play dumb as Yancy and Eric looked at Y/N. They held it up and said, “Oh, thanks! I found it in a box near my door, it was a gift of some sort. My Arrival Day isn’t today or anything, but whatever I guess.”

Yan blushed even harder and ducked their head. Yancy put a hand on her forehead as he said, “Are youse sure youse’s OK? Youse look like a beetroot now.”

She slapped his hand away before saying, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine!” in a small voice. Yan jumped off of the counter and ran away.

Yancy turned back to Y/N and Eric with an eyebrow raised. “Uh, aight den?”

Eric looked in the direction Yan ran in, then looked back at Y/N. He raised his eyebrows in realization before saying, “S-So she chose… she ch-chose you this m-month?”

Y/N sighed as Yancy also came to the same conclusion as Eric. Yancy laughed as Y/N said, “Yeah. I’m not looking forward to it, I already feel like I have a stalker with the Jims trying to get a story on me all the time. And shut up, Yance, or I’ll tell Eric about that time I found Yan with you tied up in the cleaning cabinet!”

Yancy shut up, alright. He flushed and raised his hands up in defeat. “Aight, aight, youse don’t hafta do me like dat.”

Eric giggled before flipping another pancake. Y/N took one off of the plate before saying goodbye and walking out of the kitchen. 

They saw a flash of bright red out of the corner of their eye and sighed again. “Yan, if you want to try and keep tabs on me, you’ll need to ditch the dyed hair.”

There was a squeak and the sound of running footsteps, and with that Y/N concluded that it was going to be the worst month of their life.

  
  


~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

  
  


From the horror stories that the other Ipliers have told them, Y/N figured that being Yan’s ‘senpai’ was going to be awful. But it actually wasn’t all that terrible. 

Every morning, there would be a new gift box at Y/N’s door. Most of the time it was small, but once one of the boxes was about the size of a school desk. Y/N was surprised to find an _entire fucking dog_ inside of it. It was a golden retriever, with a bow strapped to it’s head, and…

Wait. Did that collar say “Chica”? As in _Fischbach’s_ Chica?! 

How…? You know what, Y/N didn’t even want to know. They just decided to ask Wilford Warfstache about it. He was usually the one to go to if you wanted something from the outside world in the Manor.

They found Wilford that morning preparing for his show in the studio, as usual. Y/N walked into the studio, with Chica right behind them. She hadn’t stopped wagging her tail since she jumped out of the box and onto Y/N, which Y/N found adorable. But if they wanted an adorable dog, they weren’t going to steal Fischbach’s.

Wilford looked up from adjusting a camera angle and said, “Ah, Y/N, good to see you, how are—”

But he stopped as soon as he saw Chica, who wiggled over to him as he switched to a more… appropriate tone. “Oh, who’s the pupper?? They’re a good dog, I’ll say, yes, they’re the best pupper out there!”

Y/N tried not to smile, but it was kind of hard not to with Chica flipped over on her back and Wilford using the cute doggie voice. They cleared their throat and tried regaining Wilford’s attention. “Wilf, hey, I need to talk to you about this.”

But Wilford paid no mind to Y/N, too focused on Chica to even think about them. “Aw, aren't you a cutie?”

“Wilf.”

“You’re a super sweet pupper, yes you are!”

“Wilford.”

“Dawww, who’s a good pupper?? Who’s the best pupper ever? You are!!”

“ _Warfstache!_ ”

Wilford finally looked up from Chica as she flipped over and clambered back to Y/N. “What?”

Y/N pinched the bridge of their nose in an attempt to not freak out. They had to remember to be patient with Wilford, and they wondered how Dark dealt with this for a solid eight years as they said, “Wilford, do you know how Chica got here?”

Wilford got up and started plucking the fur off of his suspenders. “Well that’s an easy question, gumdrop! Little Yan came up to me Thursday and asked about getting a dog. She said someone else wanted one but was too shy to ask. I _thought_ that they were talking about Eric so of course I poofed in a pupper! But you’re not Eric, sugar.”

Y/N’s hand froze where they were petting Chica. She had gotten here on Thursday?

...it was Monday today.

Y/N started to panic. “Oh my God, Chica’s been away from home for five days?! Wilford, you’ve got to poof her back, what if Fischbach started making missing posters or something?! Oh man, poor Amy, poor Henry, what is _wrong_ with—??”

“Oh relax, gumdrop,” Wilford now had a pile of fluff at his feet from all of the fur Chica got on him. “They didn’t notice a thing. I made a copy of Chica, see, and she looks exactly like the original here!”

Y/N sighed. “If you made a copy of Chica, why did you bring Yan the original dog and not the copied one?”

Wilford was quiet for a long time. At last, he… shrugged his shoulders. Y/N facepalmed.

“Ugh, whatever, can you just swap out the dogs _now_? I’d feel really guilty if I knew that I took Fischbach’s dog.”

“No can do, sugar!” Wilford had returned to picking the fur off of his outfit, and the pile at his feet was now as big as Chica. How had she managed to shed that much? “I’ve been banned by Darkie from poofing things from Fishie’s house. He saw me get Chica, see? And he told me that he’d cancel my show if I did it again, and I don’t want to find out if he’ll keep his promise, gumdrop.”

Y/N felt their eye twitch from annoyance. Was Dark for real? Did he really just let Wilford off the hook with _stealing arguably the Internet’s most loved dog?!_

They simply took a deep breath and walked off, Chica beside them, and Wilford tilting his head in confusion. Maybe the other Ipliers were right about being Yan’s ‘senpai’ after all.

  
  


~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

  
  


Y/N and Chica wandered around the Manor all day. Y/N didn’t really have anything in particular planned, so they let Chica explore her new living quarters. Surprisingly, she didn’t really need a leash: she stayed by Y/N’s side for the entire morning. Even though Chica seemed to be a very good girl, Y/N held onto her collar when they passed by the squirrel dome.

Yan was very obviously following Y/N and Chica around, just like every day so far. They were thankful that they really didn’t look like an idiot anymore when they talked to themself, though, as they pretended that Yan was right beside them instead of 50 feet behind.

Lunch rolled around and Y/N had to scour the kitchen for something that Chica could eat. They started in the fridge. _Let’s see, a batch of brownies, uncooked steak, a half eaten sandwich that’s now growing some sort of plant—bingo!_

Y/N found, after much digging through their TARDIS of a refrigerator, a can of wet dog food. God knows what it was doing in there, but Y/N silently thanked whoever put it in the fridge as they cracked it open and put it in a dish for Chica.

Chica sniffed it once, twice, and three times over before sitting in front of it and staring up at Y/N. Oh God, she was a picky eater.

Y/N sighed and tried cramming the food back in the can. They gave up and just decided to wrap the bowl and label it “Dog food” as they tried looking for dry food.

“Finally, in the very back of the baking cabinet, Y/N found a small bag of Chica’s preferred brand of food. The Host walks into the kitchen and pets the dog, asking Y/N how she got here. Of course, the Host already knows, so there’s no need for Y/N to tell him.”

Y/N did pull out a bag of dog food, and they turned to Host as he entered the kitchen and started petting Chica. “Thanks, Host. God, I can’t believe Yan got Wilford to do that.”

Host was now crouched as he rubbed Chica’s belly. “The Host is sure that is not the most violating thing Yandereplier has done for her ‘senpai.’ He remembers the time that Yandereplier brought him a pair of eyes. An actual pair of eyes, and their original owner is still unknown.”

Y/N was mightily creeped out, as they grabbed a new bowl and poured some of the dry food into it. They placed it down on the floor, and Chica scrambled over and started eating. “I really, really hope she doesn’t send me eyeballs. Or any body parts, for that matter.”

There was a muffled sigh and some mumbling from outside of the kitchen, and Host said, “Yandereplier shuffles back to their room, having now to dispose of the new gift for Y/N.”

Host smirked as Y/N shivered. At least they discovered that Yan chopped up people for fun today and not tomorrow. 

  
  


~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

  
  


It had been a full month since Yan gave Y/N that first gift, and they couldn’t be any happier to be rid of their title as ‘senpai.’ Every gift after Chica had been… strange, to say the least. 

(One of the most notable ones was a book covered in blood, and on the inside cover it looked like it belonged to someone else before being given to Y/N. They weren’t exactly sure what to do with it: Yan must have heard them talking about the book with Host, but they had already read it at least three times. And they couldn’t just toss it out, Yan might get upset. They decided to wrap it in newspaper and abandon it at the bottom of their closet, surrounding it with some other books to make it look like a makeshift bookshelf and not a small pit of despair.)

On that final day, Yan came up to Y/N after dinner.

They had been getting ready for a movie night with the rest of the Ipliers, gathering up blankets and establishing a small stash of candy (because every time Wilford visits Y/N’s room their snacks seem to disappear into thin air) when Yan knocked on their door.

They opened it to see Yan with their head bowed, and they held out a single red daisy. It was drooping slightly, and Y/N had to giggle because it looked almost exactly like Yan.

They took the flower and asked, “Yan, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be picking out a movie with Bim and Illy?”

Yan looked up at Y/N before looking back at the floor. “I-I, um, I want to say sorry for, uh, for the past month. And, um, that I’m over you, so... pleasedon’tshutmeoutIstillwannabeyourfriend!!”

Y/N was able to understand Yan, since what they blurted out was only a tad faster than how they normally talk. But they were confused. “Yan, I’m going to be honest: thank _fuck_ that’s over. But why would you think I’d stop being your friend?”

Yan looked up at Y/N and frowned. “I thought that’s what happens to exes? They stop being friends, right?”

Y/N laughed and shook their head. “Yan, first of all, we’re not exes. This entire month was just you stalking me, I wouldn’t have called that a proper relationship. And second, sometimes people stay friends after they break up. And sometimes they don’t. It all depends on the people they are, Yan. And _we’re_ friends.”

Yan smiled and laughed, too. “OK, OK. We’re friends.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before Y/N said, “As long as you stop stalking me, man. That was really creepy.”

Yan laughed again and said, “Sorry, it’s a habit!” as they walked toward the living room.

  
  


~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

  
  


“Hey, yeah, Dark? Have you seen my dog running around over there? I don’t want to believe that she ran off but it’s really the only other explanation for this.”

…

“Oh come on, you know what she looks like!”

…

  
“ _What do you mean she’s Y/N’s now?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, I may or may not make a continuation of this where Mark attempts to get his fucking dog back jkfghk. It might be a while, though, because I have about ten trillion other ideas floating between my two braincells and they can really only focus on one at a time.  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
